


Thor's Birthday Party Surprise

by ArgentNoelle, Sonia34



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Bad Writing, Birthday Party, Crack, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Parody, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentNoelle/pseuds/ArgentNoelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki sneaks out of prison on Asgard to go to Thor's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's Birthday Party Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> We were reading some badly written fanfiction and parodies, and so we decided to try a hand at writing our own.

One day Loki broke out of prison on Asgard where he had been locked up for his crimes and he went to earth and knocked on the door to the Avengers tower. Tony answered it and screamed in surprise, his eyebrows widening to a shocking width. “Thor!” he shouted. “Your brother’s early for your surprise party!”

“What surprise party,” asked Thor, running to the doorway and staring in shock at the green-clad sorcerer.

“Nothing,” said Loki, and flung out his hand in Thor’s face and then Thor’s eyes went blank and he said, “What were you saying Tony? Oh hello Loki why are you here? You’re supposed to be locked up.”

“They let me out,” Loki lied quickly, with an emotionless blink.

“Oh okay,” said Thor.

“Get in here before I turn into the Other Guy and smash you to bits,” said Bruce’s voice from inside the house.

Loki swept through the door his cloak billowing in the still air. Then Thor looked out the window and it started raining.

“Perfect birthday weather,” he smiled.

Tony closed the door and rolled his sarcastic eyes up to the ceiling. While they were there, he noticed a bit of mold. He should get that fixed. He picked up his phone. “Pepper,” he sad. “There’s a piece of mold in my house come and fix it.”

“No,” said Pepper. “I am busy running Stark Enterprises because I an the CEO and it’s my job.”

“Please,” said Tony with pleading grins.

Pepper sighed and hung up.

Meanwhile in the other room Natasha was lighting birthday candles on a big cake for Thor. Clint was perched on a stool and he aimed his arrows at Loki as he walked through the door and shot his bow and it hit Loki on the head. Then Loki fell down and blinked and then he got up and looked around in confusion. “Where am I?” he said. “Who am I?” he said. He looked at his hands. “Help, I must have amnesia,” he said.

“Don’t be silly, you idiot,” said Natasha, blowing out one of the candles so she could light it again with more pizzazz.

Thor came into the room and didn’t look at the birthday cake because they were behind a curtain so he couldn’t see it.

Thor tried to make coffee then Bruce jumped in front of him and said “If you try to make coffee I will jump in front of you and bang you into little pieces.” This was his job.

He stumbled off.

Loki went to Thor. “Who are you,” said he. “You are definitely the awesome person in this clique. I demand to know who you are so I can properly figure out who I am.”

Thor stopped realizing the possibilities of this situation.

“Happy birthday,” said Clint. “This is the best present you will get today I assure you.”

“Why didn’t I think of that,” said Natasha, flourishing her hand and then they all blew out suddenly.

“He’s your boyfriend,” said Stark, grinning mischievously.

Loki’s eyes lit up. “Ha!” he said. “At least I’m a smart person.” He leaned against Thor putting his arm against him and gazing at him adoringly.

“Wait,” said Thor. “This is not the way to take advantage of my brother’s unfortunate bout of amnesia.”

“Wait we’re brothers” Loki said confused. “we don’t even look alike. I think I have dark hair, don’t I?”

“Yes you do,” said Thor. “Also I have a girlfriend.”

Loki walked away in shock and his eyes went up. “How dare you!” he said. “you can’t just cheat on me like that!” he stepped forward again and slapped Thor in the face. Then Thor went angry and threw Loki out the window and Loki fell down and hit his head and woke up and remembered everything and he was so mortified he hid under a park bench.

Thor walked out of the window and floated down to Loki. “Loki where are you?” he said.

“Nowhere,” Loki said with his arms over his head. Thor bent down and went under the bench.

Then Loki said, “I can’t even believe this. I was just trying to go to your surprise party and now the avengers are going to laugh at me forever.”

“Wait what surprise party” said Thor, and then Loki erased his memory.

Thor ran back into the house. This time he used the door because Bruce was in the window.

Then they all went into the room and they said SURPRISE!

And Thor grinned widely. “Thank you, my friends!” he said. “Only, I must ask one thing of you all—what is this cake made out of?”

Everyone looked shifty. Finally a voice came from the shadows. It said something very quietly.

“Poptarts.”

Thor looked down. “Oh,” he said. “That sounds very interesting.” And when he blew out the candles he might have accidentally charred the cake with lightning on purpose because everyone always gave him poptarts to eat and he was sick of them but he was too nice to say anything about it which was why he suffered in misery until one day it got to be too much and this is why one day he became a supervillain.

Then they all celebrated even Loki.

 

 


End file.
